Loving Apointment
by Lord Lucious
Summary: A Lucario is fed up with her masters apparent lack of knowledge that she likes him, and decides to use his fetishes to slap him awake. She lays a trap, and he walks into it, but things don't go as she planned. Rated M for Lemon, almost Rape, and Fetishes.


**Hello and welcome my friends! This is my first solo project, and I'm pretty satisfied with it. I wrote this for a good friend of mine, one that I miss dearly. Now she is NOT always portrayed as she really acts, but I did add a few things to keep this fresh. I miss you. **

**All right, and now a challenge! This story has three of my major Fetishes in it, if you can find all three and tell me what they are in a PM, You will be given one commission of a Pokémon lemon story. And if you don't want a lemon, THEN TOO BAD. R&R, clean your keyboards, and I do NOT. I repeat, do NOT, own Pokémon… at least not yet ;3**

Eon is sitting on his couch, his legs crossed as he watches the Johto news. Eon was a highly skilled commando, having served in the Kanto-Johto war, as well as the War of the Regions. He had retired at the age of 35, a few months after being sent to take out the remaining Team Plasma heads, as he had been shot in the stomach by a dying Mars, and he received the Purple Heart. Eon was wearing a sleeveless shirt, and camo shorts. On his right thigh was a large combat knife, one of the keepsakes from serving in the wars. He also wore around his neck a chain with an inch tall cross, as well as the dog tags that his team had given him when he retired. On the news, an apparently powerful trainer with his same name was just convicted of mating with one of the countries loved legendaries, and they were being sent to arrest him "Wow... And that's why I love Sinnoh; they aren't as strict on Pokephilia."

Sarah peeks out of the doorway of the kitchen, staring at Eon. Sarah was a Lucario, and a beautiful one at that. Her hips were wide, with slender legs and silky fur. Her upper body had a pair of large, round and perky breasts, covered by her blue fur. After the war, Eon had taken to playing with Pokémon in Amity Square, where he had played with Sarah, who had just been a little Riolu, quite a lot. Eon had figured out that she didn't have a trainer. He had continued to play with her, and eventually asked Sarah to come with him. She agreed, and the two of them traveled for two years, in that time Sarah had evolved and they had battled quite a few trainers. Eon then decided to buy a house with the money he received for being a retire veteran. He bought the house and began living off the retirement money. Sarah had always been the chef, as she always had the best cooking talents. She had her head looking around the corner to stare at him, and was listening to him talk. She had long had a crush on him, but hadn't had the courage to tell him, as she feared he would reject her.

Eon keeps staring at the TV. He had formed a bond with Sarah, his favorite and most prized Pokémon, and had known for a few weeks that she loved him. He didn't want to spring it on her, as she had a knack for being jumpy and could be scared easily, so he decide to let her come out and tell him on her own.

Sarah pulls back and sighs deeply. She sneaks through the door, and creeps around behind Eon, getting to the door that leads to the entrance to the house, as well as leading upstairs. She opens the door and sneaks inside, closing it slowly and letting out a breath once she makes it. She walks up the stairs, hopping over the squeaky step that was half-way up the stairs.

Sarah walks over to Eons bedroom and opens the door. The inside of the room was furnished with a big queen sized bed, a medium sized TV, and several plushies scattered around the room.

Sarah giggles a little at the sight of the plushies, Eon always had an affinity for plushies, and he couldn't help but buy one when he saw one. She walked over to his bed and turned her head to look at the giant stuffed Snorlax in the corner of the closet. She walks over and reaches around to the back of its head, and grabs the magazines that Eon stashes inside its head.

The magazines were pornographic, filled with slutty Pokémon in a variety of poses. She lies back on her bed and crosses her legs, and flips through the magazines, smiling.

Sarah frowns when she finds a bookmarked page. She always knew when she found Eons kink, because he always ear-marked the page. Her eyes widen, because the Pokémon that the image was of was a Lucario. The camera had been positioned behind and slightly under her, showing her large breasts, dripping slit and tail hole. The Lucario had her head turned to the side and back, so she could look back at the camera, a lusty expression on her face, as if saying: 'Give it to me...'

One of the most distinguishable things about the Lucario in the picture was the fact that she had two different color eyes, exactly like Sarah. Sarah looks up at the ceiling, remembering her mother saying that she was destined for great things, as her eyes were beautiful, one of her eyes green with brown specks in it, and the other being Blue with red specks. She smiles fondly, remembering the time when Eon said her eyes were the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Sarah looks back at the picture and has a thought "What if he likes these pictures because he's thinking of me..."

She smacks herself in the head "No, he could never love me..." She flicks through the next magazine to find a Lucario in a secretary outfit, and she sees that the whole section with the secretary Lucario has been marked. She nods "Ok, so secretary is the one I'm going to be using."

Sarah and Eon had gone trick or treating year after year, and he always bought her a new outfit every year, and one year bought her a sexy secretary outfit, the collared shirt being tight and pushing her breasts upwards slightly.

She taps her chin, and nods, sitting up "All right... I hope this works." She walks over and pushes the magazines into the back of the Snorlax's head before she exits his room, and heads to hers. She had a small double bed, with a large closet for all her costumes. She also had a large mat so that she could exercise and meditate.

She flips through the costume closet and finds her Secretary outfit, and sets it to the side.

She grabs a lace bra and panties, putting them on and checking her figure in the mirror, smiling. "Oh man, I look so sexy!"

She grabs her secretary outfit, putting on the vest and the short skirt. She pulls the skirt up a little, letting the bottom of her panties be more easily seen if she raises one of her legs. She unbuttons the top two buttons of the vest, allowing the large round curve of her breasts to be seen, as well as the top of her lace bra.

She looks at her reflection in the mirror, posing with her hand on her hip and her leg pushed forward "Mm, I would so fuck me if I were a guy!"

She then closes her eyes and then opens them, a red light flashing from her eyes "Sunny Day!" The temperature in the house increases massively, Sarah immediately begging to sweat, sweat running down her partially exposed breasts.

Sarah nods "All right, part two of my plan complete... Now..." She opens her door and walks over to Eons room, enacting the next part of her plan.

_-Meanwhile-_

Eon can't take the heat and pulls his shirt off, revealing his toned and tough body. He leans back and pants "Damn, this heat doesn't feel natural, maybe there's a battle happening near here..." He looks at the thermostat "Oh man, its 95 degrees!"

A voice echoes over from the doorway leading to the stairs "Oh master~" Eon is a little confused; a he had never heard this tone from Sarah, playful, flirty, and seductive. He turns his head to look, and his jaw drops. Standing in the doorway is Sarah, a clipboard under one arm, and a pair of lenseless glasses set on her face. She has he leg brought up slightly, revealing the rim of her panties. Sweat runs down the crack between her breasts, as well as down her thighs, darkening her fur and slightly staining her clothes.

She smiles thinly and walks slowly over to him, swaying her hips from side to side as she walks. She stands in front of him, hip cocked to the side and she pulls a lollipop out of her skirt pocket and unwraps it, putting it into her mouth, but she opens her mouth slightly, enough to show Eon that she is fettilating the lollipop.

Eon stares into her mouth at the Lollipop she is fettilating, and shivers, his cock hardening through his jeans.

Eon slumps forward, reaching his hand down to adjust his cock to make it more comfortable in his boxers, and muttering "And I thought that Lopunny were slutty..." under his breath before straightening up.

She leans down so that he could clearly see the round shape of her breasts, and would have seen down her shirt if she hadn't already unbuttoned it, while still being able to look into his eyes. She leans over slightly and turns the TV off, the reflection in the TV giving Eon a nice view of her large and firm ass, as her skirt was hitched up to give anyone looking a nice view of her lace panties and her plump ass. "Master, is something wrong~?"

Eon quickly looks up into her eyes, having been staring at her large, wet breasts for a little while "N-no, of course not Sarah, why would anything be wrong?" He glances at the TV, and sees the reflection of her ass, and involuntarily licks his lips at the sight. He shakes his head and stands up, pushing Sarah back slightly "I'm going to get us something to drink!" He walks quickly over to the kitchen, rubbing head, muttering: "Sweet Arceus, I have to get a hold of myself! I almost grabbed those big, juicy... Plump-" He slaps himself "No! Get a hold of yourself! We can't fuck her right off the bat, we need to ease into this..." He walks over to the fridge and opens it up; looking around for something they could both drink.

Sarah grins and does a fist pump, giggling madly "Oh, its working!" She sits down, preparing herself for the next part of her plan, as she knew this would be the final straw."

Eon grabs two root beers, as he had made sure to keep Alcohol out of his household, not wanting to beat his Pokémon team while he was drunk. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath "Think of miltank... AH, that's not helping! Think of tauros... Think of tauros..." He opens his eyes quickly and shivers, immediately feeling his wood soften and he breathes a sigh of relief "There we go..."

Eon walks into the living room, drinks in hand and a smile on his face, the smile dropping, his jaw dropping, and the two unopened sodas falling to the ground from his grip.

Sarah was lying on the couch with her body facing Eon. Her right leg was hanging off the couch, while her left leg was up and over the back of the couch, giving Eon a clear view of her panties, and the pink that showed through slightly, giving away the position of her slit.

Eon shakes, and knowing he would jump on top and try and mate with her right then and there, he spins around and runs back into the kitchen, closing his eyes tightly.

Sarah stares at the open doorway that Eon ran out of, and she sniffles, tears running down her face freely. She rolls off the couch and jumps up, running out of the living room with tears running down her eyes. She runs over to the front door and yanks it open, running through and slamming it shut behind her.

Eon hears the front door slam shut and his eyes fly open, wide as he realizes that she just ran out. He sprints out of the kitchen and vaults over the couch, skidding to a stop at the front door and yanking it open. He sees the retreating form of Sarah disappear into the woods near their house and he yells out "No, Sarah wait!" He sprints after her, trying to follow her through the dense forest.

Sarah keeps running, never looking back as tears run down her face "You stupid bitch, why would you ever think he loved you? He doesn't want you, you filthy whore, he wants a fucking Lopunny!" She looks up to see a large black shape loom in front of her and she gasps as she slams into the shape and falls backwards, rubbing her face "Oh, I-I'm sorr-" She looks up as stops speaking, her words getting stuck in her throat as she stares up at a large Zoroark. She had always been afraid of Zoroark, but this one frightened her especially, as his large, 9" long and 2" wide cock was out, already hardened and curving upwards to let the head point towards the sky.

He grins at her, a wild expression on his face. His voice was rough and deep, but sounded like that of an older man. "Well look at this, seems we have a little secretary who wants to play..." Sarah can't speak or say a word, her eyes wide in fear and her mouth moving in silent pleas and screams.

He suddenly grips her shoulders and lifts her up, spinning her around to press his dick against her back, his hard thick meat throbbing against her as he squeezes and gropes her large breasts through her bra and shirt.

Sarah finally feels her voice returns and screams loudly, her high pitched yell piercing the air. The Zoroark grins and lets his long tongue roll out of his mouth before he slowly licks up her neck "Scream all you want, nobody's going to hear you out here!" He rubs his throbbing member up and down her back, still squeezing and groping her breasts.

She keeps screaming and he growls "Maybe I should change those screams into moans?" He lifts her up into the air by her breasts, getting ready to impale her on his cock, adjusting his shaft to line up with her pussy. He grins maliciously "Get ready to get fucked little secretary!" She screams out a final time "EOOOOOOOON!"

Eon sprints out of the trees, the combat knife he keeps on his body at all times gripped in his right hand as he jumps into the air, slamming the blade into the Zoroarks neck, causing it to howl out, drop Sarah, and falls to the ground on its side, Eon laying on his back beside the Zoroark, blade buried partway into the Zoroarks neck.

Sarah scrambles away, curling up as she hides behind the tree and stares out at Eon and the Zoroark.

Eon pulls his blade from his neck and spins around, to see the Zoroarks fist heading to hit him in the face. Eon falls onto his back from the blow, dropping the combat blade to the ground. Eon opens his eyes, as he had closed them when the punch hit, and he quickly grabs the upper and lower jaw of the Zoroark, as the Zoroark had pounced onto him and tried to bite his face. Eon struggles with the Zoroarks jaws, and twists them to the side so that his jaw was horizontal to Eons head. He glances down to see that the dark types cock was still throbbing and hard. Eon growls and brings one of his feet up to put one a little ways below the head, and one just behind the head, before jerking the top 5" of it to the right, causing the Zoroark to pull its head up and howl in pain.

Eon brings his left hand back over his right shoulder to grab his combat blade backhanded, and then brings it up to stab into the other side of the Zoroarks neck, flipping him over onto his back. He tears the knife upwards out of his neck, causing dark red blood to spurt out of his neck, and Zoroark howls in pain. Eon tosses the blade to his right hand, spinning around to grip the base of his cock, and cuts a long slice across his sac, tearing his balls out from the sac. Zoroark gasps, shivering as he instantly goes into shock. He then spins around and shoves his arm into Zoroarks mouth, shoving his balls down into his throat, causing the Zoroark to choke.

Sarah stares at Eons ferocity with wide eyes, she had heard him tell stories about being part of a special Commando Operations unit during the war of the regions, but she had never seen him actually use the skills he had been taught.

Eon then grabs the base of his dick, and slices across it, severing it and causing tons of blood to shoot out as he rams it down the Zoroarks throat. He then flipped the blade so he held it backhanded, and stabbed into the softer, less muscled part of the Zoroarks neck and he growls "You will NEVER touch her again!" The Zoroark stares at him with pleading eyes, but Eon pays him no mind as he slices his neck open, tearing the blade out of the other side of his neck. The Zoroarks eyes glaze over, losing all control of its body, releasing its bowls and its body lying on the floor, spasming for a few moments before falling still. Eon stands up, covered in large amounts of Zoroark blood, and he grimaces, the blood stinging his skin and partially burning his clothes. He wipes some of the bigger splatter off his face and then turns to Sarah, and sheathes the blade. He then walks over to her, limping slightly on his right leg before Sarah stands up and runs over to him, hugging him tightly, tears running down her face "You saved me!"

Eon nods and hugs her back "I would do anything for you Sarah... I love you..."

Sarah pulls back and looks at him, confused and sad "B-but... you ran away from me when I was teasing you..." Eon sighs and shakes his head "That's because I felt that I would have tried to mate with you right then and there, no love or slowness involved, and that's not the way I wanted to take things..."

Sarah sniffles and hugs him "Oh master, I love you too..." Eon chuckles lightly "That was pretty obvious back at the house."

Sarah blushes and giggles. She pulls back, and her eyes glow a light blue as she uses her aura powers to clean Eons clothes and hair of the Zoroarks blood.

Eon looks over himself and smiles "Wow, thanks." He kisses her on the forehead and puts an arm around her shoulder and led her back to their house. He shuts the door behind them and smiles at her "Now, I think I was getting some drinks for us." He smiles and winks at her, causing her to grin widely.

Sarah grins and quickly runs over into the living room and jumps onto the couch, and adjusts her glasses as she unbuttons a third button on her vest, the front part of her bra now visible, and she crosses her legs and leans her head back, closing her eyes.

Eon had just picked up two root beers he had dropped and had stopped in the kitchen. He smiles and looks over the one with a slight dent in it and starts to shake it rapidly. He stops after a minute and walks back out to Sarah, and set the root beers on a small table in front of the couch and he stares at her.

Sarah opens her eyes and leans her head back up to smile at Eon. Eon puts one hand behind her head and then places one hand on her hip. He moves his head forward and kisses her on the lips. Sarah is taken aback, but quickly leans into his kiss. She puts her arms around him, and pushes her breasts up against his chest, and she slides her tongue into his mouth, and begins to toy with his tongue, and he quickly returns the tongue-play, pulling and tugging on her tongue.

Eon pulls away from the kiss and smiles widely at her. Sarah turns her head away and looks down "T-that was my first kiss..." Eon stares at her "Your first? But I thought, with your body, some other guy would have tried to..." She shakes her head "No, I'm still a virgin... I promised myself that I would save myself for someone I love." Eon smiles at her, glad that she chose him "Well I'm glad you chose me."

Sarah smiles widely and runs her finger slowly down her breast as she looks up above the rim of her glasses "Oh Master, this body is for you, and only you."

Eon stares at her breasts, and clenches his hand slightly, and she giggles at his attempts to hold back "You can touch them if you want..." Eon quickly reaches her hands forward to grope her breasts lovingly. She moans at the alien touch of his bare skin against her breasts. "Oh, that feels so good!"

Eon gropes her breasts through her lace bra, and she moans as the bare skin of his fingertips rub against her fur.

Sarah pushes him back and stands up, walking over to stand in front of him. Eon stares at her with a confused expression. She smiles at him and runs her paws down her body "I watched a few videos you had on your computer to learn this~"

Eon gasps as he realizes what she's about to do and he gets a wide grin on his face and he leans back, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap.

Sarah smiles and slowly unbuttons the last few buttons on her vest, and slowly lets it fall to the floor. She then lifts her breasts up with her paws and drops them, letting them bounce lightly.

Sarah runs her paws down her breasts to her hips, and she unclips her small skirt, letting it fall to the floor. A large dark spot is clearly visible on her panties and Eon grins "You are really wet..." She blushes and nods "Y-yeah..."

Sarah reaches back and unsheathes her claws, gingerly unhooking her bra before sheathing her claws and holding the bra so that it barely covered her breasts.

Eon reaches up and grabs the bra, and pulls it away, revealing her nipples, and completely frees her large breasts, which bounce up and down lightly. He reaches out with one hand to grope one while he moves his head forward to wrap his mouth around her nipple. She moans loudly "Oh Arceus that feels good!"

Eon smiles and moves her breast up and down with his hand, rolling her nipple between his thumb and hand as he rubs her breast. He sucks on her nipple and flicks his tongue along it, lightly pulling back and making her moan loudly.

Sarah pushes him back onto the couch and smiles, panting "I... I think since I... showed you my body, you should return the favor~"

Eon blushes lightly "A-alright..." He unzips his pants and pulls them down, left in only his boxers, a bulge pushing through. Sarah whistles "oh, you look big!"

Eon blushes and pulls his boxers of completely, revealing his hard 7 1/2 inch long, one inch wide cock. Sarah licks her lips and drops to her knees in front of Eon, and runs her paw down his cock slowly. Eon moans loudly and shivers, leaning his head back.

Sarah wraps her paws around his shaft, one paw at the base, and one paw just under the head of his cock, and she slowly begins to pump, looking up at him, her mismatched eyes twinkling

Eon moans, staring down at her, realizing _Oh Arceus those eyes are going to do a number on me..._

Sarah licks along the tip of his member slowly, maintaining eye contact with him.

Eon groans and leans his head back, still keeping eye contact with her, mesmerized by her eyes "Oh, damn that feels good..."

Sarah giggles and lowers herself down and licks up from the base of his cock to the tip, and swirls her tongue around his head.

Eon groans, running his fingers through the fur on her head "Oh man, that's good..."

Sarah laughs lightly and winks at him "I did buy a few things when you let me use your credit card."

Eon frowns "Is that why I lost 200 dollars at that sex sho-AAAH!" He moans loudly as she deep throats his penis, licking around the base as she sucks on the root.

Sarah pulls her mouth off his cock and takes a breath "Ah, you were saying?" Eon stares at her with wide eyes "That... Was amazing!"

Sarah giggles and wraps her breasts around his meat, and slowly strokes up and down, making Eon groan and involuntarily thrusts up between her breasts "Ah!"

Sarah strokes his cock with her breasts, and flicks her tongue along the head as it pokes up between her breasts.

Eon groans and his cock twitches between her breasts, and she smiles as she figures he is about to cum.

Eon groans loudly and he cums, sending thick ropes of it into her mouth.

Sarah drinks down his cum, her eyes half-way closing as she does so. Eon leans his head back, panting heavily, and Sarah pulls her mouth off the head if his cock with a pop, and grins up at him "Did I do good?"

Eon nods breathlessly, and grins "You did amazing... I... Need to... Return the favor..."

Sarah sits on the couch and smiles, putting one leg over the back of the couch, and sets her other foot on the floor, and Eon rolls over onto his stomach, and crawls forward, ready to lick her slit and she smiles and stops him by placing her paw on his head "No. No more foreplay, I want you to take me."

Eon stares at her and grips her lace panties, and tears them off, and stares at her wet, pink slit in slight disbelief "I never thought I would get to mate with you..."

Sarah reaches down and spreads the lips to her entrance with two fingers, smiling at him "Then come on..." Eon nods and gets up, placing his shaft against her slit, and rubs it slightly, causing them both to moan.

Eon presses his head against her entrance, and pushes in slowly, causing Sarah to moan long and loud "Ah...!"

Eon slowly pushes deeper into her, stopping once he hits her virgin barrier, and he looks up at Sarah, having had his head down. She nods at him and he pulls back and thrusts forward and breaking it, causing her to yelp in pain and clench her teeth as she grimaces in pain. Eon stops moving and allows her to adjust to the feeling of his member inside her, and a trickle of blood runs down his cock.

Sarah shivers and lets the pain subside before nodding "R-ready."

Eon nods and begins to thrust in and out of her, making them both moan in pleasure.

Sarah grips his shoulders, her claws coming out and digging into his shoulders. His balls slap against her ass as he thrusts, making her moan with extra pleasure.

Sarah pushes back against each thrust, moaning, and Eon thrusts harder and faster, a wet slapping sound echoing out with each thrust.

Sarah shivers and moans, clawing at his shoulders hard "I'm going to cum soon!" Eon groans, and his balls clench as well as his back arching "I am too!"

Sarah screams in ecstasy as she has the best orgasm of her life, her walls clamping down on his cock and pulls him into her, her juices rushing past his cock and onto the couch. Eon grips her tightly as he feels her walls tighten around him, groaning loudly as he cums, blasting his seed into her womb. She moans loudly and shivers as he fills her up.

Eon slowly pulls out of her and manages to lean backwards to fall back onto the couch, panting heavily "Oh..." Sarah lets her exhaustion subside before getting up and lying on Eons chest "Oh, I love you..." Eon smiles and runs his fingers through her fur, and Sarah purrs out lovingly "I love you too..."

Sarah then reaches her paw out to grasp the dented Root Beer and brings it up to her face and opens it, squealing as a rush of liquid blast into her face.

Eon busts up laughing, and she glares at him, her fur sticky and sopping wet. She grabs the other root beer and shakes it repeatedly before spraying it in his face, causing her to laugh. The two of them lay against each other laughing happily.

_-Several weeks later-_

Eon is sitting in his room, reading a fascinating guide that he had bought during those few weeks after his and Sarah's first confessions of love. After the confessions, he and Sarah became full time lovers, constantly being around one another, mating from time to time, though he was getting slightly worried as he read this guide, noting many details and facts that he wish he had known about earlier. He hears a knock come from the doorway and he turns to look at his lover with a smile. Sarah is leaning against the doorway, a wide grin on her face, and a small pink test strip in her paw. Eon takes one look at her and blinks, saying "Well shit, there goes the guest room."


End file.
